


i'll take care of you when there is no one

by Pikajimin



Series: Natural Disasters [2]
Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Smoking, mentions of abuse, mentions of prositution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikajimin/pseuds/Pikajimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks that maybe that he doesn't have to keep chasing after Hoseok anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll take care of you when there is no one

**Author's Note:**

> I needed closure and this is the closest that I'm getting to that. Kudos + Comments are welcomed!

            Being in love with Hoseok is like chasing after a storm. He gets further away, and Donghyuk has to keep chasing him. Over time Donghyuk watches Hoseok disappear for days, for weeks only to come back to Donghyuk. (Like last time when he called Hoseok a hurricane.) Hoseok hasn’t been around for a few days, and he wonders if the other male has been staying at Namjoon’s place. Hoseok is a natural disaster, Donghyuk decides. He hasn’t told the other male that he’s in love with him. (Donghyuk is a coward and struggles with emotions.) He hasn’t even contacted Hoseok since last time.

            It’s two in the morning, on a Sunday. He waits for Hoseok to come around, but he doesn’t. Donghyuk goes out to the balcony for a smoke. He pulls out his carton of cigarettes and a lighter. He places the cigarette between his lips and lights the end, cupping the flame so the wind won’t blow it. He takes a drag then blows smoke into the air. Hoseok told him to stay away, but when it comes down to it, Hoseok is the one that keeps coming back. He leans against the balcony railing and looks down towards the ground. There’s a car in front of the entrance to his apartment complex. (He’s on the second floor, so it has it perks.) The passenger side door opens, and Hoseok gets out of the car. He takes another drag from his cigarette. He watches as the car leaves and Hoseok is walking inside the lobby. He stubs out his cigarette and goes inside. He waits for the knock on the door. A few minutes later, there goes the knocking. Donghyuk unlocks the door and the smaller male is standing there, bruises along his throat, messy hair and smelling like cheap cologne.

“Jesus, Hoseok! Fuck! Come inside,” Donghyuk exclaims.

            Hoseok walks inside. Donghyuk helps him to the couch. The smaller male sits down and stares at the television screen. Donghyuk kneels in front of him. “Hoseok, why did you come here?” he asks. Hoseok doesn’t answer him. He sighs.

“I was, I was um, scared,” Hoseok stutters.

“What happened?” he asks.

“He places his hands around my throat. I told him to stop, but he didn’t,” the smaller male says.

“Why did you let him take you here?” Donghyuk questions.

“I didn’t want to go home. I needed someone, someone that cares,” Hoseok says softly.

“I do care, I care a lot,” he answers.

“I know,” the smaller states.

“I’ll go run a bath for you,” Donghyuk says.

            Donghyuk leaves Hoseok on the couch to start the bath. He wonders if he’s done chasing Hoseok or does he have to keep chasing the brunette. He lets the water warm up and then adds the bubble bath soap. (He only keeps it around for Hoseok.) He gathers a towel and clothes for the smaller male to change into. He walks back to the living room and the brunette is still sitting there, staring at the television.

“Hoseok, the bath is ready,” Donghyuk says.

            Hoseok walks to the bathroom with a slight limp and tells Donghyuk that he’s fine. Donghyuk doesn’t think so, but he can’t do much about it. He goes to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water for the smaller male. He feels a tad bit better, knowing that Hoseok came back to him, but not much. When reality hits, he’s really just a rebound. He’s a safe strip of land that Hoseok can destroy and then move on. And he’ll chase after the brunette each and every time. He’ll watch Hoseok disappear only to come back for a bit and then leave. It’s not fair, but Donghyuk deals with it. There’s nothing he can do. Hoseok isn’t going to quit his job just for him. (The brunette has to make money to live, and selling himself is his option.) He steps out to the balcony.

            He leans against the railing and stares at the sky. It’s starless. He inhales and then exhales. Hoseok is going to be gone in once the morning comes. He should be used to it by now, but he’s not. The brunette is going to leave without a word, only to come knocking on his door a week or so later, looking for someone who cares. Even though Donghyuk does care, Hoseok is a natural disaster. He’s a hurricane, a tornado, a thunderstorm, and everything in between.

“Donghyuk?” Hoseok asks.

“Hmm,” he answers.

“I’m sorry,” the smaller says.

“For what?” Donghyuk questions.

            Donghyuk thinks that Hoseok is sorry for everything but he would like to think that is what the brunette is sorry for, but deep down he’s not even sure. He knows for a fact that Hoseok is going to be gone in the morning, just like usual. He doesn’t set his hopes high.

“For not listening to you. I knew what I was getting into, but I needed the money,” the brunette answers.

“There are other ways to make money, safer ways to make money. I worry about you, you know,” he says softly.

            Hoseok doesn’t answer him. Donghyuk doesn’t think that they are on the same page, or even the same book. He looks over at Hoseok. The smaller male is leaning against the railing. (Donghyuk’s sweater is falling off the smaller male’s shoulders, and Donghyuk wants to wake up to this.) He wants this, more than he should. He shouldn’t love Hoseok, because the smaller male is one of those people who always leaves in the morning only to come back when they need something.

            The brunette stands closer to him. Their shoulders are touching. Donghyuk takes a deep breath and then exhales. He’s not quite sure what to do anymore. He’s not even sure if he wants to keep chasing after Hoseok. It’s a lie and he knows it. He knows deep down that Hoseok is worth it.

“I know,” Hoseok says.

“Then why don’t you do it? I don’t want a call from the police telling me that they found you dead. Your job scares me. It terrifies me because I don’t even know if I’ll see you again,” he answers.

“That’s not going to happen,” the smaller male states.

“And how can I be sure?” Donghyuk questions.

            Hoseok doesn’t answer him. There’s no real answer to that question, but he asked anyway. He cares about Hoseok, a lot, a lot more than he should. He wants Hoseok. He wants him, natural disaster and all. He wants to wake up next to the brunette in the morning. He doesn’t want the smaller male to leave the morning after.

“Donghyuk,” Hoseok says softly.

“Don’t. Just don’t Hoseok. I don’t want to be the rebound. I don’t want to stay away from you especially if you keep coming back to me. I don’t want to keep chasing after you,” Donghyuk explains.

“It’s late, we should go to bed,” the smaller says.

            Hoseok takes his hand and guides him inside. The brunette leads them to his bedroom. He follows because he doesn’t have a choice. Hoseok climbs into bed and then Donghyuk follows. The brunette clings to him. He wraps his arms around Hoseok and holds him tightly, like the smaller male is fragile. He can feel tears soak through his thin shirt and then Hoseok starts sobbing. He cards his fingers through the brunette’s hair to calm him down. Hoseok’s small frame is shaking and Donghyuk can only whisper soothing words to him. He doesn’t know how much time has passed, but Hoseok finally falls asleep. He closes his eyes and goes to sleep as well.  

            When morning comes, Hoseok is still there, in his arms. The sun is peaking through the curtains and it gives the smaller male a glow. He thinks that maybe he doesn’t have to keep chasing after Hoseok anymore. Maybe the smaller male isn’t going to leave once he wakes up. He thinks that just maybe, there is a sliver of hope for him.  


End file.
